


Truth Hurts

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Truth Hurts

**“I want to know the truth”**  you say to him, voice laced with so much anger.

Jinyoung stares at you in disbelief. This is the sixth time you have argued with him in the past 3 weeks and the sixth time you have accused him of cheating on you. As much as he loved you, he isn’t sure how much more of this he can take.

“Not this bullshit again, Y/N! For the last time, I am not cheating on you! How many times do we have to keep fighting about this?!” He yells. His temper is starting to show and he can no longer control his voice.

“As many times as it takes for you to stop lying to me!” You say equally as loud.

“Y/N baby, I am not lying to you” Jinyoung says quieter this time, trying to calm himself down.

“Then why have you blown me off for the past 3 weeks?!”

“Because I’ve been studying for our finals! This is very important to me. And you know that. I don’t know how many times I have to keep reminding you!” Jinyoung’s temper is rising again because he really couldn’t believe that the two of you are arguing about this again.

“I’ve been studying too, Jinyoung! But somehow, I can manage to find time to want to hang out with my boyfriend!” You retorted.

“Please, Y/N. I’m trying to be a doctor while you’re trying to be  _just_ an artist” Jinyoung let the words slip before thinking about it.

“Excuse me?! Just an artist?!” You ask him in disbelief. The whole 2 years you’ve been together with Jinyoung, he had been nothing but supportive about your career choice. You don’t understand why he needed to deliver that low blow.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. All I’m saying is, my workload is a lot heavier than yours, meaning I would obviously be busier than you are” he explains to you.

“What you’re really saying is that your career is more important than me, right?” You challenged him waiting for his retort but it never comes. You are only met with silence. Low blows you can handle, it’s always been part of your banter with him, whether playful or not. But, nothing would have prepared you for this. 

“Jinyoung, this is the part where you’re supposed to say that I’m more important than your career” you whisper to him, trying to coax him to alleviate the pain that you’re starting to feel in your heart.

“Y/N, I love you. I truly do. But right now, my career  _is_  more important than us” he says looking at his feet. He couldn’t bare to look at you knowing how hurt you must feel right now.  He had tried to delay this, to see if there was a way he could manage both, but you have accelerated it unknowingly. But maybe it was for the best, you had distracted him long enough.

“Jinyoung, tell me this isn’t true -“

“I’m afraid it is, Y/N” he interrupts you, knowing if he let you keep talking, you’d be able to persuade him to stay. He needs to do this now or he’ll never do it.

“You wanted the truth, and the truth hurts” Jinyoung says before turning around to grab his jacket and walk out of the door without so much a glance back at you.

All you can do is stare at the closed door, wishing everything that just happened was a lie.


End file.
